henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henray
Henray is the friendship/mentor pairing of Henry Hart and Ray Manchester. Henry Hart and Ray Manchester, also known under the aliases of Kid Danger and Captain Man, are both main characters in Henry Danger. They have a boss and employee relation, but are also best friends. They are both secretly the superheroes of Swellview. Possible names -Henray (Henr/y and R/'ay') -Renry (R'/ay and H/'enry) -Rayry (Ray and Hen/'ry') -Hay (H'/enry and R/'ay) -Hera (He/'nry and '''Ra/'y) Moments '''Season 1 Moments The Danger Begins *After Henry throws the bottle bomb in the ball pit, Ray protects Henry from the blast. The Secret Gets Out *After Ray rehires Henry, the two hug. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Ray comes to Henry's aid when Kid Danger fights Dr. Minyak. *Ray is proud when Henry kicks one of the goons in the face. *When the beetles are freed, Ray holds Henry back to stop him from crushing the bugs. *When the gang realizes Ray is indestructable again, he and Henry hug. The Space Rock *Henry is worried about Ray when the space rock drops through the floor. *Henry jumps on Ray's back when the lights goes out because he's afraid of the alien baby. *Ray reassures that there's no reason to be afraid. Birthday Girl Down *Henry and Ray team up to try and clear Henry's name. Too Much Game *Ray stepped between Henry and Schwoz protectively. *Ray (and Schwoz) came to watch Henry's basketball game. *He smiles fondly as he watches Henry shoot basketball in the Man Cave. Henry the Man-Beast *Ray teases Henry about his date. *Ray (and Schwoz) is concerned when he finds out Henry was zapped by the machine. Invisible Brad *Henry gets defensive when Brad mentions wanting to be Ray's sidekick. *Ray says Henrys is an excellent sidekick. *Ray is angry when he thinks Brad punched Henry. *They figure out Charlotte's plan at the same time. Spoiler Alert *Ray calls Henry a "little chip snatcher". *They have a laser fight in the Man Cave. *Ray compliments Henry's costume for the movie premiere. Let's Make a Steal *Ray calls Henry "little buddy". *Ray (and Charlotte) helps Henry look presentable for TV. My Phony Valentine *Ray has dinner with Henry's teacher, despite really not wanting to, so Henry could raise his grade. Caved In *Henry (and Charlotte) teach Ray to ride a bike. *Ray, Henry, and Charlotte roast marshmellows together. *Henry and Ray side hug when the lockdown is over. Elevator Kiss *Ray compliments Henry's rhyme. *Ray teases Henry about kissing Bianca. Man of the House *Ray is concerned about Henry's grades. *He goes overboard with the dad role. Dream Busters *Ray carries Henry down the stairs. *Ray is worried when Henry is hit with a dream beam. *While Henry twitches and jerks in his sleep, Ray holds his hand for comfort. *Ray (and Schwoz) frantically yell at Henry to wake up. *When Henry finally does awake, Ray (and Schwoz) help Henry to his feet. Captain Jerk *Henry compliments Ray's apology video. *Both Ray and Henry get freaked out over Schwoz's voice changing device. *Ray and henry laugh at Schwoz's sister's name. *When Dennis points the hotdog weapon at the rest of the group, Ray stands in front of Henry (and Piper) protectively. The Bucket Trap *Ray doesn't want Jasper to know Henry's secret because it will put Henry (and Ray) in danger. Henry & the Bad Girl, Part 1 *Henry and Ray camp out at a putt-putt place. *Ray lectures Henry about letting a Wall Dog get away. *After Henry apologizes, Ray forgives him. *Henry and Ray argue and fight over Veronika. Henry & the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Ray is concerned as he tries tracking down Henry. *When reunited, Ray and Henry hug at the Wall Dogs' HQ. *Henry protects Ray by slicing one of the Wall Dogs' pipe weapons in half. Jasper's Real Girlfriend *Henry and Ray compete in ping-pong matches. *Henry beats Ray at ping-pong and takes his championship ping-pong belt. Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On *Ray is worried when Henry leads Charlotte to the elevator. *Henry and Ray argue over who came up with the idea first. *They team up to brainwash Dr. Minyak and his assistant. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 *Ray lectures Henry about responsibility. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 *Ray and Henry train together. *Henry vents to Ray as they train. *Ray is furious when he thinks someone hurt Henry. *Ray is worried someone kidnapped Kid Danger. Henry and the Woodpeckers *Ray low fives Henry at the basketball game. *He offers to take Henry (along with the Woodpeckers and Charlotte) out for ice cream to celebrate. The Time Jerker *Ray wakes Henry with a morning song and dance. Indestructible Henry, Part 2 *Ray thinks Henry is dead and cries at his feet. *When Henry finds out he may not be indestructible anymore, he taps his cheek and implies he wants Ray to punch him one last time. However, Ray misunderstands and kisses Henry on the cheek instead. Grave Danger *Henry calms Ray down, and tells him to take a nap after he thinks he's going crazy. *Ray cries on Henry's shoulder, and Henry pats him on the back. Ox Pox *Ray calls Henry worried he ate a potentially deadly cookie. Danger & Thunder *Ray makes Henry leave the villain convention when he realizes it's too dangerous. *Henry gets visibly distressed after he thinks Captain Man exploded. Season 3 Moments A Finata Full of Death Bugs *Henry smirks at Ray. *Their civilian outfits match. *Ray and Henry work with Schwoz to save Charlotte. *Ray mimics Henry's angry hand gestures. *After getting rid of the actual clowns, Ray gives Henry two thumbs up. *They get stuck entertaining children together. Love Muffin ''' *Henry pulls Ray away from Gwen. *Henry is concerned about Ray's behavior. *Ray fights Henry. '''Mouth Candy *Ray and Henry try to record a podcast. *Ray jumps into Henry's arms. Space Invaders Part One *Henry sets his gun, then double checks with Ray to make sure it's correct. *Henry shoots everything and everywhere after Ray is knocked to the floor with debris. 'License to Fly' *Ray teaches Henry how to fly a helicopter *Henry sits on Ray's lap while trying to switch places with him Gas or Fail *After Henry misses Ray with the ball, Ray begins to taunt, "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" but stops before he finishes and is too embarrassed to admit what he was about to say. Swellview's Got Talent ' *Ray wants a hug, but when Henry offers one, he refuses. *Ray is bickering with Henry as if they are in a relationship with each other. *A few minutes later Henry asks for a hug and Ray says okay, and then they hug. 'Live and Dangerous: Part 1 *Henry calls Ray young to try to make him feel better. *Henry playfully tells Ray that he loves him. *Ray says that he doesn't want to be loved by him right now. 'Season 4 Moments' Sick and Wired *Henry throws up on Ray. *Ray is the only one in the diner who doesn’t get disgusted by Henry’s puke. Rock Box Dump ''' *Henry is concerned when he sees Ray in a near-sugar coma. *Ray laughs at a bee stinging Henry's tongue & Henry slipping on a grape. *Ray holds Henry up during the livestream. *Ray puts something on Henry's tongue for him so that the swelling will go down *When Ray can't understand Henry he says "I don't know what you just said but okay" and winks and points at him '''Danger Games *Henry and Ray both think Dr. Minyak swears on the airplane. *Henry saves Ray from Minyak's trap. *They jump out of an airplane together. *Henry frantically tells Ray about how the Game Shakers found out his secret ending with him crying on Ray's shoulder because he zapped Piper. *Ray and Henry dance with Double G on stage. Toon in for Danger *Henry and Ray complain to the producers of their TV show. *After, they compliment each other on telling the producers off. *They order their friends around. *They write an entire script together. *Ray lays his head on Henry's shoulder. Meet Cute Crush *Henry calls Ray "buddy". *Ray breaks up the argument between Henry and Piper. *Ray is worried when Henry comes into the shop, hurt. *He picks a piece of avacado from Henry's hair. Back to the Danger: Part 1 ''' *Henry and Ray sit side-by-side on the couch when they watch Dog Judge. *Ray pushes Henry behind him when Ray sees Drex is free. *While in the park in 1989 Henry and Ray stand with their shoulders touching each other's *Henry puts his hand(s) on Ray's shoulder, back and arms multiple times while in the park *Ray behaves the same way and also puts his hand(s) on Henry's shoulder, back and arms multiple times while in the park *Ray leans on the desk in Schwoz's college dorm next to Henry, who's sitting in a chair. *They look at each other when Jim says steaming underpants is smart. *Henry knows something is up when Ray snaps at Schwoz. *Ray grabs Henry's shoulders. '''Back to the Danger: Part 2 *Ray asks if Henry is okay after Drex throws him into some glass. *While talking to Henry, Drex refers to Ray as 'your boyfriend' *Henry frantically asks Ray what's wrong with his arm. *Ray stands in front of Henry as Drex walks toward them. *Henry catches Ray. *Ray protects Henry from the unknown burst of light. *Ray protects Henry a lot in this episode. *Henry leans on Ray's shoulder. *They pull the lever together. *Ray tries to protect Henry (and Schwoz and Jasper) from exploding. Budget Cuts *They agree they need there full budget back. *They agree on getting a nice boat. *They smile when they get there full budget back. Diamonds are for Heather *Henry tries to tackle Ray. *Henry likes Ray's captain corndogs. *The protect the neal diamond together. *They both try to fight Heather without eyesight but end up punching each other. Car Trek *Ray and Henry agree to get better chetter biscuts. *Ray and Henry both cheer when the go to see the Boo Man Group. Toddler Invasion *They smell the gas together. *Henry gets Ray out of the heat box. *Henry agrees to get Ray a water. *Ray agrees to wait for his water so Henry can go fix pipers phone. Captain Man-kini *Henry goes to save Ray from Go-bro. Saturday Night Lies ''' *Henry comes up with the idea that Ray is there dad. *Henry lets Ray have dinner at there house. *Ray calls Henry his handsome son as he's coming down the stairs *Ray and Henry get into a playful physical fight over Ray using his hand and spit to fix Henry's hair (Henry loses so Ray fixes his hair with his spit) *Henry and Ray agree to take Lacey and Roger to the church. *They ditch the church together after ringing the doorbell, only leaving Lacey and Roger there. '''Henry's Frittle Problem *Ray tells Henry everyone in Swellview will be dead if he's no longer his sidekick. *Ray helps Henry from Jake getting the job at the Frittle Factory to prevent him from having to move to Bordertown. *Ray attempts to Dart Henry but Henry ends up catching the dart. *Henry and Ray disguise themselves as Frittle Factory workers in an attempt to sabatoge Jake from getting the Job. Spelling Bee Hard *Henry and Ray are live-streaming as Captain Man and Kid Danger answering fan calls. *Henry and Jasper help Ray cheat at the Bee in an attempt to beat Dr.Minyak. *Henry tells Ray he was a good man for purposely misspelling a word to let Charlotte win. Danger Things *Henry carves a pumkin with his Laser carving Ray's face on it. *Ray drops Henry's carved pumpkin with his face on it. *Ray tries to comfort Henry when they find out that Piper has been taken. Flabber Gassed *Ray cheers Henry on as he is fighting Charlotte on a video game. *Ray shoos Henry away after he looses so Ray can then fight Charlotte. *Ray gets worried when Barge starts choking Henry. *Ray gets thrown onto Henry. *Henry keeps asking Ray for help as Barge keeps taking him down. 'Season 5 Moments' Henry's Birthday *Rays says that he has birthday fireworks for Henry. *Ray tells and shushs Henry to calm down after repeatly shooting Jeff with his laser. *Ray tells Henry to go home so he can celebrate his birthday and that he will take care of Jeff himself. *Ray and everyone sing Happy Birthday to Henry. *Ray looks mad when Charlotte blows out Henry's candles. Whistlin' Susie *Ray thinks it's too dangerous for Henry to go with him to drop off Whistlin' Susie. *After they find out that Whistlin' Susie isn't in the truck, Ray and Henry scream and hold on to each other. *Henry taps Ray's nose. Thumb War *Henry tells Ray to eat his sandwich while he fights the criminal. *After high-fiving, Henry and Ray appear to spank each other on the butt. *They eat from the same sandwich. *Henry runs over to Ray when he is hit with the Thumb Buddies viechle. *Ray moves in front of Henry when they realize that Stainless Steve might be in the shed. *Ray rushes over next to Henry after Mark knocks him out uncounsious from his electrofied arm. *Ray tells Henry to talk to him tho is uncouncious. *Ray checks Henry's Pulse. *Henry and Ray are both knocked out from Mark's electrofied arm. *Henry and Ray are trapped in a spaceship. *Ray tells Henry his dreams and Henry begs the Thumb Buddies to let him out. *As Henry apologises to the Thumb Buddies, Ray looks at Henry sympathetically. *When Henry says the last "We're sorry" Ray begins to smirk proudly before the camera changes to the Thumb Buddies. *When Joey asks if they're really sorry, Henry turns his head toward Ray, and Ray turns his head back towards Henry. The Great Cactus Con *Ray calls Henry "little buddy" and messes up his hair. *They high-five after Henry gets the tickets. *Ray is confused and amazed after Henry does a back-flip. *They walk into the Cactus Con together. *Henry laughs after Ray bumps into the poisonous cactus. *Ray comes to Henry's rescue after the impatient mob tries to attack Henry. Part 1: A New Evil *Ray impatiently waits for Henry at the Beekeeper's factory. *Ray struggles to free himself from the fallen trap in order to free Henry from the trap that he's in. *Ray throws something at Henry. Part 2: A New Darkness ''' *Ray catches Henry and helps him down the stairs. *Ray throws a rock at Henry. *Ray is the only one who doesn't laugh when Henry falls on the ground, thinking he can fly. *Ray helps Henry up. '''Part 3: A New Hero *Ray unknowingly pets Henry's hair. *Ray takes pictures of Henry in the diaper. *Ray jumps in front of Henry and gets hit by a virus sneeze. *Ray gets excited when he thinks he defeated the virus and goes to find Henry to tell him. *Ray notices Henry looks sad and asks him what's wrong. *Ray glances at Henry when Schwoz says that Henry will never get his powers back. *Ray tries to throw a rock at Henry again. *Ray smiles when Henry decides not to mope around. Broken Armed and Dangerous *Henry winces in pain and Ray quickly looks at him in worry. *They both walk down the stairs with Ray's comforting hand on Henry's back. *Ray keeps on hitting and poking Henry's broken arm. *Ray puts his hand around Henry as he tells Henry his (and Schwoz's) plan. Grand Theft Otto *Henry winks at Ray. The Whole Bilsky Family *They whisper argue very close to each other and spit into each other’s faces. *Henry tells Ray to look at him when Ray starts crying. *They both tackle Mitch to get the gum tube back. *They walk into the Man cave together. Secret Room ''' *Ray holds Henry back and comfortingly tells him to calm down. *They decide to to karaoke. *When they get the giant churro, they celebrate by putting their foreheads together (along with Ray's hand on the back of Henry's neck, and Henry's hand squeezing the top of Ray's shirt) and speaking gibberish. *Henry follows Ray into the main part of the Man Cave. '''My Dinner With Bigfoot *Henry ducks behind Ray when the laser ricochets off the walls. Charlotte Gets Ghosted *Ray yells for Henry to catch him. *Ray gets worried when Henry's mitten catches on fire. Holey Moley *Ray tells Charlotte to call Henry. *Henry chases after the Ray into the tunnels. *Ray asks Henry if he's sure about fighting one of the moles. *This is the first time Henry tells Ray that he's scared (about fighting the Swole Mole). *Ray starts pacing and wincing as Henry gets beat up by the Swole Mole. *Henry is the first person to mention Ray being missing. Love Bytes *Ray jumps onto Henry's bed. *Henry says that he's really worried about Ray. Double-O Danger *They both agree that they look hot. *Ray taps Henry's nose. *Henry rescues Ray. *Ray calls Henry "pal" and "buddy". Henry Danger: The Musical ' *Ray tells Henry to calm down. *Henry goes to find Ray. *The entire truck scene. *They hold hands when they come out together to bow. '''Sister Twister, Part 1 ' *Henry calls Ray a child. *Henry throws a can at Ray. *Henry is asleep on Ray's shoulder\neck. *Neither of them deny that Henry is Ray's son. '''Sister Twister, Part 2 *After the memory wiper goes off, Henry asks Ray (and Piper) if he's ok. *Henry asks an unconscious Ray if he's ok. Visible Brad *Ray pulls Henry by the back of suit out of the Magic Palace. *Ray stands next to Henry, who is sitting on the Man Cave couch, as they talk to Brad. *Henry tells Ray to stop calling him “Trick Boy”. EnvyGram Wall *Ray begs Henry to help him guard the EnvyGram Wall. *Ray calmly tells Henry to wake up, before loudly telling him to wake up. Holiday Punch *Henry begs Ray to go back to driving. *Ray puts Henry in between him and a tree as they jump out of the truck to prevent Henry from getting hurt. * In two deleted lines, they say “Merry Christmas” to each other. Mr. Nice Guy *Henry starts calling Ray, “Cap”. *Henry holds back Ray from the children. Related plots *''The Danger Begins'' *''The Secret Gets Out'' *''Tears of the Jolly Beetle'' *''Birthday Girl Down'' *''Invisible Brad'' *''My Phony Valentine'' *''Caved In'' *''Man of the House'' *''The Bucket Trap'' *''License to Fly'' *''Saturday Night Lies'' *''Stuck in Two Holes'' *''Henry's Birthday'' *''Thumb War'' *''Secret Room'' *''Henry Danger: The Musical'' Gallery Trivia *The relationship between Captain Man and Kid Danger (their alter egos) is similar in comparison to Batman and Robin. Batman is the hero, while Robin is the sidekick. *Their relationship is also similar to Marvel's Tony Stark/RDJ and Peter Parker/Tom Holland in and out of character. *They both have broken their left arm. Ray first in Back to the Danger: Part 2, then Henry in Broken Armed and Dangerous. *Ray, at one point, has beaten Henry in a dance-off, according to the episode Story Tank. *Ray almost always calls Henry 'Kid' while Henry is in his uniform and usually will only say 'Kid Danger' if he gets annoyed with him Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Ray Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5